The present invention relates to illuminated sign systems, and more particularly to illuminated sign systems which utilize a flexible, stretchable fabric as a display face.
Traditionally illuminated outdoor signs have been constructed of rigid, translucent plastic panels mounted in a metal cabinet. The high costs involved in manufacturing, installing, maintaining and replacing the rigid plastic faces for large outdoor signs led to the development of illuminated outdoor signs which use a flexible, stretchable fabric as the display face. The fabric typically used is a polyvinyl chloride reinforced with glass fibres, which is translucent and can be stretched but is highly resistant to tearing. The flexible face material is well suited for the production of large colour designs by silk screening and is much easier to transport and install than the rigid plastic faces. It also has the advantage of being unbreakable.
One such sign system utilizing a stretchable fabric face is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,039 issued May 5, 1981 to ABC Extrusion Company. Other such sign systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,542,605 issued Sept. 24, 1985 and 4,452,000 issued June 5, 1984, both in the name of Signtech Inc. The system manufactured and sold by Signtech Inc. is sold under the trademark FLEXFACE. These sign systems have primarily two drawbacks. First, the tensioning systems in these existing sign systems require too many small parts, making the manufacture of the signs labour intensive and costly and making the signs difficult to repair in the field. For example, the FLEXFACE system requires that individual pieces called "flex holders" be installed every 10" along the material holding bar, and that "teeth clips" be clipped on to the bar between each "flex holder". This adds considerably to the number of pieces required and the length of time required to assemble the sign. It also makes tensioning of the sign face difficult in the field. Secondly, existing flexible face sign systems typically use a piano hinge to hinge the front face of the sign cabinet and allow the front face to be opened for maintenance. The structure of the existing systems is such that water can accumulate in recesses along the top of the sign. When the water freezes, the sign may be broken by an attempt to open the hinge.
There is therefore a need for an illuminated sign system having a flexible face material which is easy to assemble and tension and which has an improved hinge.